Valentine
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Kecemburuan dapat membutakan mata. Sekalipun orang tersebut sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Hinata? Dedicated for 100 LSFSH :)


**Valentine**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KSHS ( Konoha Special High School )**

**Rabu, 13 February 2013**

**12.30 PM**

Besok adalah hari valentine. Hari penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Beberapa remaja yang memiliki pasangan terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan pasangan yang satu ini.

"Kita putus." Ujar sang lelaki dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"A-apa?" sang gadis bertanya dengan gagap. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa." Ujar sang lelaki yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Apa salahnya? Apakah ini hadiah valentine yang Kami-sama berikan?

Hinata jatuh dengan air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya yang mulus. Sambil menangis, ia juga berpikir tentang apa saja yang telah ia lakukan. Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari dalam memorinya, Hinata pun bangkit berdiri dan perlahan berjalan menuju taman. Sepertinya ia akan membolos pelajaran hari ini.

"S-sasuke-kun…" lirihnya dalam perjalanan ke taman.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan kursi Hinata. Dia merasa khawatir Hinata membolos pelajaran. Ia cukup menyesal memutuskan Hinata tanpa mencari jawaban yang lebih jelas.

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Hinata yang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata muncul dan itu membuatnya menjadi marah. Ia meremas kertas yang ia pegang sehingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Sekali lagi dia melirik ke arah kursi Hinata.

"Ck."

Ia mendecih lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ada masalah, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya sang guru bermasker yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku ingin mencari Hinata. Sepertinya ia terkena masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kakashi berpikir sebentar. Ia tahu Hinata lemah dalam pelajarannya, dan Sasuke pandai dalam pelajarannya. Mungkin Sasuke peduli pada Hinata sehingga ia ingin Hinata mengikuti pelajarannya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata berpacaran. Tapi jika Sasuke mencari Hinata, berarti Sasuke tidak akan mengikuti pelajarannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak apa, karena Sasuke pintar.

Sementara Kakashi bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sasuke sudah mersa jerah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kakinya sudah pegal berdiri di sini sedangkan Kakashi terlihat dengan asyik dengan pikirannya. Sasuke masih sabar menunggu.

10 menit

30 menit

5 jam

Oke, yang terakhir dilupakan saja.

Ini keterlaluan!

Kenapa juga Kakashi-sensei lalod banget?

Sasuke berdoa agar Kakashi berpikir lebih cepat. Kalian tahu, GALAU. Tapi bukan galau yang itu. GALAU yang ini berarti 'God Always Listening Always Understanding.'

Dan, itu benar.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mencarinya."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah bercampur lega lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Saat sudah berada di luar kelas, Sasuke berpikir. Tempat-tempat apa yang sering dikunjungi Hinata? Taman belakang sekolah, atap, perpustakaan, dan ruang musik. Dia harus memulai darimana?

Pilihan Sasuke jatuh di ruang musik. Karena Hinata lebih sering menyendiri di situ dan memainkan salah satu alat music. Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ruang music. Setelah sampai di sana, Sasuke tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan, jadi ia memutuskan menuju perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke hanya melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang tertidur.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju atap. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan sama seperti di ruang music. Pilihan terakhir, taman belakang sekolah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Hinata sedang duduk bersama pemuda berambut bata yang ia lihat kemarin.

Sasuke menggeram.

Ia ingin menghampiri mereka tapi tidak jadi saat mendengar suara mereka yang bercakap-cakap.

"Ada alasan?" tanya si pemuda berambut bata tersebut.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Dia tidak memberi alasan, Gaara-kun. Dia hanya memutuskanku."

Sekarang Sasuke tahu nama pemuda tersebut.

Ia menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kala ia melihat pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat.

"Hah, dia pemuda yang sulit dimengerti."

Sasuke mendengar pemuda bernama Gaara itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku tahu."

"Hn, kau masih menyukainya?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Dia juga berdebar-debar menanti jawaban Hinata.

"Tidak… Aku tidak menyukainya selama ini…"

Sasuke membelalak mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Karena aku mencintai-"

Cukup! Sasuke pergi dari sana. Tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Hinata yang pasti akan menyakiti hatinya.

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas. Ia merasa ini hari terburuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion**

**Rabu, 13 February 2013**

**08.40 PM**

"SELINGKUH?!" jerit seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Hn." Pemuda bermbut emo itu menjawab dingin.

"Aku tidak yakin Hinata-chan berlaku demikian." Naruto berujar dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn, apa pedulimu?" Sasuke bertanya sarkastis.

"Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Hinata sejak kecil. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke membuang muka mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mereka terdiam sesaat sampai suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau sudah meminta penjelasan?" Naruto bertanya lalu meminum soda yang dipengannya.

"Aku baru mau melakukannya tapi dia sedang bersama selingkuhannya." Jawab Sasuke kembali mengingat masa itu.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Mereka berbicara tentangku. Lebih tepatnya hubungan kami. Terakhir aku mendengarnya mengatakan…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tidak sangup.

"Mencintaimu?" tanya Naruto. "Dalam artian, dia mengatakannya pada pemuda itu. Kau mengerti 'kan?" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya sampai selesai."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Naruto kembali melempar tanya.

"Karena aku tahu dia akan mengatakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan." Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus.

"Siapa tahu dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu? Dalam artian-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Baiklah. Jika begitu, mengapa kau tidak mendengar perkataannya sampai selesai?"

"Aku…"

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mengatakannya. Hinata bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Mintalah penjelasan. Atau jika kau sedang beruntung, dia sendiri yang akan memberi penjelasan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto pergi dari kamar Sasuke bermaksud untuk pulang.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke kembali merenungkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut duren tersebut, yang tumben menjadi bijak.

Apa ia harus melakukannya?

Apa ia harus menurunkan harga dirinya?

Baiklah, di saat seperti ini Sasuke masih juga memikirkan harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi. Apakah meminta penjelasan pada –mantan- pacar telah masuk dalam kategori 'Hal yang Menurunkan Harga Diri'? Sepertinya iya, bagi Sasuke.

Dan juga, sepertinya akan sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Mansion**

**Rabu, 13 February 2013**

**09.55 PM**

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi lalu segera berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto.

"Okaeri…" sahut Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto. "Naruto?" panggil Kushina.

"Hm?"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Rumah Sasuke." Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya. Tapi dia berhenti di tangga. "Dan aku sudah makan malam." Naruto berujar saat melihat Kushina membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Oh, baiklah." Kushina berujar cuek, lalu kembali menonton dorama kesukaannya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon seseorang.

Terdengar nada tunggu sebelum seseorang yang ditelponnya menjawab.

"H-halo?"

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion**

**Kamis, 14 February 2013**

**06.30 PM**

Pagi telah datang. Burung berkicau, ayam berkokok, dan jangan lupa matahari yang masih malu-malu menuju ke singgasananya.

Di salah satu kamar dalam sebuah mansion, Terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas dan juga seorang gadis manis berambut indigo yang duduk di sisi ranjang. Gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah dan dia sedang tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang sedang tertidur tadi.

"Sasuke-kun… Bangun…" Gadis indigo itu mulai membangunkan pemuda tersebut.

"Ngh…" Sasuke melenguh pelan saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia tahu suara itu. Dan, benar saja, itu Hinata.

Sasuke segera bangun tanpa memperdulikan Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun tunggu."

Hinata mencegah Sasuke yang ingin pergi ke kamar mandi dengan menahan lengan Sasuke yang hendak berjalan ke ke kamar mandi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lengannya dengan kasar.

Hinata kaget mendengar suara dan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali secara perlahan.

"A-ku ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman y-yang terjadi di antara k-kita." Hinata mulai berbicara.

Sasuke diam.

"G-gaara-kun…" Hinata mengambil nafas. "Bukanlah p-pacarku."

"Tentu, karena dia seling-"

"Bukan! Dia sahabat ku. D-dia juga sudah punya p-pacar."

"Bisa saja dia juga selingkuh."

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam sekali lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mempercayainya.

"B-baiklah jika itu kenyataan yang k-kau inginkan." Ujar Hinata lirih sambil berjalan menuju keluar kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kepergian Hinata. Dia melihat jam. 'Pukul enam lewat.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan keadaan yang telah rapi.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya dengan gaya yang cukup tidak elit, bagi Sasuke. Padahal bagi Naruto gayanya sudah termasuk sangat keren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Awalnya Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti, tapi setelah mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud, ia mengembalikan wajah stoicnya.

"Jadi kau yang mengirimnya?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya kemudian mengecek isinya, memastikan semuanya ada.

"Aku tidak mengirimnya. Aku menelponnya bahwa kau salah paham atas hubungannya dengan Gaara, jadi ia berinisiatif memberi tahumu sendiri. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkannya. Aku bahkan harus bangun jam lima karena dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah mu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, apa hubungannya dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai jerah.

"Mereka sahabat baik. Mereka berpisah karena Gaara pindah ke New York. Saat itu Gaara berumur tujuh tahun dan Hinata lima tahun. Sekarang Gaara kembali, wajar saja jika mereka melepas rindu." Naruto kembali menjelaskan.

"Harusnya mereka tahu diri."

"Begini Sasuke, Gaara sudah bertunangan. Hinata sudah memilikimu. Hinata tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu. Lagian mereka berpelukan di hadapan Matsuri, tunangan Gaara. Hinata tidak menyukaimu, karena dia mencintaimu." Naruto kembali menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan merespon, Naruto kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalian berpacaran harus saling mendukung dan saling mempercayai, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi bijak begini?

"Jadi apa maumu?"

Kali ini Naruto yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Baikan dengannya. Aku tahu kau mencintainya bahkan tidak rela melepaskannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mau minta maaf, tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaa~"

Sasuke melihat jam.

06.57

'Lama juga si Dobe itu berkhotbah."

Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan juga sesuatu yang ada di laci mejanya kemudian turun ke bawah. Setelah sarapan singkat, ia lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasuke sedikit berlari menuju kelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel. Dan, sesuatu yang tidak terduga berada di mejanya.

Di mejanya terdapat ; kue tomat, sup tomat, spaghetti dengan ekstra tomat, buah tomat, dan jus tomat.

Semuanya serba tomat.

Ia menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang memberikannya semua itu. Hinata kah? Mungkin. Untuk memastikannya, Sasuke mencoba sedikit spaghetti tersbut. Dan, benar ini semua dari Hinata.

Darimana ia tahu? Tentu saja rasa khas dari makanan Hinata. Berbeda daripada yang lain. Berbeda dalam artian yang baik.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata selama pelajaran berlangsung. Yang ditatap pun merasa gelisah. Hinata berharap ini cepat berakhir karena ia merasa sangat sangat sangat tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

**KSHS School**

**10.30 PM**

Waktu istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke pun datang. Setelah Kakashi-sensei keluar dari kelas, Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke memaafkannya, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau yang membuatkan itu semua untukku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk semua makanan yang ada di mejanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Hinata. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dan…

CUP

Sasuke mencium Hinata. Tepat di bibir.

"Happy valentine…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata lalu mencium pipinya.

Hinata?

Wajahnya merah padam, dan mungkin sebentar lagi pingsan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu darikantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Hime?"

'BRUUKK'

Dan Hinata pun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Church**

Pernikahan tersebut berjalan dengan lancar. Semuanya mengalami kebahagiaan yang sama. Terutama dari kedua orang tua mempelai.

Pintu dibuka mempersilahkan sang pengantin keluar. Bunga yang bertebaran dibiarkan terbang dibawa angin. Semua tersenyum kepada sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Mobil mereka mulai berjalan perlahan. Mereka melambaikan tangan dengan senyum bahagia di wajah keduanya. Hari itu, malam itu, malam valentine yang sangat indah dan disertai dengan gairah yang penuh kasih dan nafsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya cepat. Ia sudah sangat merindukan keluarganya. Satu minggu di London adalah hal yang sangat berat, walaupun sebenarnya itulah impian terbesarnya saat kecil dulu. Setelah sampai di rumah, ia segera masuk dan mencari istri serta anak-anaknya.

Karena tidak menemukan siapa pun di lantai satu, Sasuke pun melirik jamnya.

"Sudah tengah malam. Pantas saja."

Ia lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Selama perjalanan, ia juga menelpon toko cokelat langganan Hinata agar membawa cokelat pesanannya sebelum matahari terbit.

Setelah memutuskan hubungan, Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar anak pertamanya, Uchiha Hiroki.

Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan. Di dalam, Hiroki sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia menghampiri anaknya lalu mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Anak berumur lima tahun itu menggeliat tapi tidak terbangun.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia lalu keluar dan segera menghampiri kamarnya, sekaligus kamar istrinya dan anaknya yang kedua, Uchiha Aiko.

Sasuke membuka pintunya perlahan. Di dalam ia dapat melihat Hinata dan Aiko telah tertidur pulas. Sasuke menghampiri mereka dengan langkah yang tenang, agar tidak membangunkan mereka.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Ia mencium bibir Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian ia mencium Aiko dengan gemas. Anak berumur 13 bulan itu menggeliat pelan lalu mulai membuka mata.

"Ssst… Cup, cup, cup… Tidurlah kembali…" Sasuke berbisik pada Aiko.

Seakan mengerti, anak berumur 13 bulan itu kembali menutup matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Ia menatap Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ya, sayang?"

Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Kapan pulang?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Baru saja." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke beringsut maju lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

"Aishiteru…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan memberi saran dan kritik ;)**


End file.
